Crashed
by Ravwrin
Summary: What do falling satalites do when they blow up? Well they sorta create dimensional rips. Can Zim find his way home without attracting attention in our world? Can his new Shay help him get home?
1. Chap 1

Warning: this fic has no point what so ever so don't even try to understand the sucker. It is a put yourself in the story bit too, so be afraid very afraid. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the people/ characters in this story. The only person I own isShay and then I don't even know about that sometimes. The Invader Zim cast belongs to Jhonen V. (aka the one who thought of Invader Zim). Starsha belongs to herself and isShay's little sister. I thought the little brat would be good as an almost Gaz like sister. The other items, buses, food names, ect., also don't belong to me.

Time: 5:13PM Place: in a small town by the name of GreenSpring

I sat at my computer typing away. I sighed as I read over what I just wrote. (Another story.) I thought to myself. (That is going to never get finished.)

My little sister was probably reading somewhere in the house and totally ignoring me. Of course who wouldn't ignore me, I am annoying.

(I wish something more interesting would happen. Like one of my stories would come to life.) I thought while typing another sentence. I sighed and laughed to myself, (Oh yeah I could imagine Oiamon on my lap right now. Or Biz. Oh yeah or turn myself into my fan character Zane. That sounds like real fun) I rolled my eyes at that last thought.

My music played softly on the computer as I typed. The sound didn't last long though. A huge screech and crash echoed through the house and shook ever window.

"What the frill was that?" I exclaimed as I jumped up out of my chair.

"Probably some low fling plane." Starsha yelled as soon as everything went silent. Then she added, "Now shut up before I shut you up."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied dismissing the threat with a wave of my hand. I ran to the door and went outside. "It could not be a low fling plane." I mumbled to myself.

I got to the back yard and gasped. My jaw dropped in astonishment. "That was definitely no low fling plane." I whispered as I walked up to a hole the size of a Greyhound bus that was in our backyard.

I leaned over the edge of it and gasped again.

Time: 3:13PM Place: base of the invader, Zim.

"GIR!" a voice echoed through an alien base beneath a home in a secluded part of a city almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes sir." A little robot with red eyes saluted his master. After the salute was done the robot's eyes turned a light shade of blue and a grin swept across its face.

"GIR, prepare the Voot Runner. We have a small mission to prepare for." Said the voice that called its partner. The voice belonged to Zim, and Irken Invader sent to earth to take over the puny planet.

"Okidoki." The little robot said happily and turned around to go prepare the ship. He stopped and turned around again, "Where are we going master?"

"We are going to orbit this puny ball of filth and destroy the things they call satellites. Then we launch an attack on a small country and wait." Zim replied as he nit his brow in concentration of his plan.

"Why?" GIR asked.

"Because that will cause them to attack another filthy country and they will destroy themselves, GIR."

"Oh, I like that show."

"Whatever GIR, just go and get the Voot Runner ready." Zim said in reply to GIR's statement.

In a few moments the Voot runner was heading toward space. Dodging some older useless space debris Zim headed toward a satellite that was in use. He took careful aim and fired at the satellite.

What came next was totally unexpected. The explosion that followed the hit of the satellite some how ripped open a dimensional rip in space. The Voot Runner was unexpectedly sucked through the rip and it closed after them with only debris from the target left.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Zim screamed as they were flung in circles. The G-forces soon knocked him out.

A monotone mechanical voice came up, "Re-entry into atmosphere immanent. Crash landing will occur in exactly three minutes and forty seconds."

GIR started to scream and run around the ship in pure panic. He knew that if the ship blew up then both of them might not survive and he wouldn't get any more tacos to eat. GIR made a quick decision and started to slow the ship down.

"Thirty seconds to crash." The voice said again.

"I know that." GIR replied not thinking about it.

"Speed reduced, chances of surviving crash landing 90. Crash in 5.4.3.2.1."

The ground came hurtling toward the ship. On impact the little robot's power supply was disconnected and his world blacked out.


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2 

I gaped at the bottom of the hole in my back yard. There was a ship, an alien ship to be exact, in the bottom of the greyhound bus sized hole.

The ship looked familiar though. It was red and black. A symbol was on the side of it. It was all sinking in when I figured out what the ship was, why it looked so familiar, and that it should not be here.

Slowly I climbed down into the hole but not without some sliding. I lost my footing and slid the rest of the way down into the bottom of the hole but not before spinning around. My back hit the side of the ship with a ringing thud.

"Ow..." I whined and rubbed my back. "I have officially learned that sliding into a hole with loose dirt is a stupid idea."

I turned to investigate the ship. Everything onit was dented. I placed my hand on a section of the ship to see if I could get a better look at what was inside when it flashed. I stepped back as the lid/door of the ship opened with a whoosh and a slight screech of metal on metal.

I winced at the sound and then gaped at what and who I saw inside. It was an Irken. He was about as tall as me, at least it looked like it. A bluish green colored blood trickled down his face. For a second I didn't know what to do, but soon snapped out of it.

"Buddy you better have a pulse like us or you are really done for." I muttered to no one. Placing my fingers on the side of his neck I felt a light, steady throb. He moaned at the touch and winced a little.

"Don't move." I commanded. "You're hurt and I really don't need to have you die. I would feel really bad about that."

He stopped at once, like he did not really understand what was going on.

"Oy." I muttered and slapped my forehead. "This is gonna be really long and difficult." I got a better look at the situation by walking around the ship. It was stuck in the ground and was pretty beat up but he was more or less ok. At least on the outside, I had no clue if he was bleeding internally or what. I moved back over to his side and noticed the panels of the ship. They were on and blinking a red color.

'I hope to god that does not mean that it is gonna blow up.' I thought to myself.

"Computer?" I asked just for the heck of it.

"Yes." it replied with a little static.

"Computer. Give me the stats for the damage on the ship."

"Everything is better than it looks. It could be better but what you have is what you have."

"Oh great, a computer with humor." I muttered. "Ok. Computer give me a full diagnostic report of the damage and if I can move the pilot without harming him."

The computer gave a few clicks and then replied. "The pilot can be moved. There is no internal damage only minor external damage. The diagnostics report will take a while to complete."

"That is fine computer. Can you repair yourself? Or to some point?" I asked as I started to check the Irken to make sure how bad he really was on the outside.

"I can complete the major damage repairs, but a few have to be done manually." It replied.

"Good. Grrrr." I growled. I stood back and glared at the ship. "Computer please release the pilot's safety restraints."

"I've never been asked nicely to do anything before." The computer said and released them. "It is quite a change. Zim usually."

"Whoa. WhoawhoawhoaWHOA!" I shouted and stopped myself. "Go back a little. You said Zim, didn't you?"

"Yes I said Zim." It replied.

"Oy... it had to be my luck that a real Irken crashes in my back yard and it is Zim. What are the chances or that?" I asked shaking my head.

"The chances are..."

"I don't want to know." I said cutting off the computer. I went back to getting Zim out of the ship.

I groaned at this. It was impossible. I was never gonna get him out of the hole by carrying out. He was my size and probably a little lighter than me, but I didn't have enough strength in my upper body to lift him.

That is when I noticed a small glint of silver beside him. I touched it only to find that it was a robot.

"Oh my god." I said giggling. "This is GIR. Aww...he's broken." GIR had nothing wrong with him but he could be fixed as soon as Zim was ok. I placed GIR down carefully and leaned over Zim.

"Zim. Zim wake up." I said calmly. He didn't wake. "Zim.. come on. You have to wake up."

He groaned a little but didn't wake.

I sighed heavily, brushed my hair back over my shoulder, and slid my glasses back up onto the ridge of nose a little more. I leaned over again. "Zim. Come on. You have to wake up." I said again, this time shaking him by his shoulders.

"Wha?" he murmured. He opened his eyes a little. "What happened? Dib is that you?" he asked softly. He looked at me and gasped. "Whoa! You're not Dib!" he said and tried to move away, only succeeding in causing himself a little more pain.

"Well duh." I said and moved away to give him some room. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. "I'm surprised that I was even thought to be Dib. I should be flattered to be considered a guy from a famous cartoon." I added a little hotly.

"Uh...sorry?" he replied.

"Ha! Don't say sorry for that." I said and grinned at him with my well-known Cheshire cat grin. He only winced at it. "And there is nothing to fear from me. If I can help it, no one is gonna get you or dissect you like a bug." I added with a shrug. "Anyway. I need to do a good deed for the week and I guess helping you get back to your home/dimension counts."

Zim looked at me and said, "Dimension?"

"Yep." I replied. "I sorta knew that there were different dimensions and I had a guess work theory that there could be travel, but that was mostly in my stories." I looked down and added in a bitter mutter, "It was always a story. Nothing ever is true here, not even the real truth."

I shivered and forced myself to loss that thought for the moment. I held out my hand. "My name is Shay, and I am so glad you're ok. Sorry I should have introduced myself before when I woke you up."

He took my hand and gave it a small shake. "I'm Zim." He said.

I nodded, "Your computer told me. You know staying out here with the chance of rain is not a good idea."

He shivered at that and looked at me.

He looked so lost and of course hurt. I knew what would happen if he was out in the rain so I held out my hand again.

"Come on. Both of us have to make it up that wall." I said with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. To my surprise he was stronger and almost pulled me into the ship with him. I laughed at this and steadied myself. Zim looked at me a bit odd and then shrugged it off. I put my arm around his waist and he put his around my neck and we headed off behind the ship to find an area of the wall that wasn't so steep.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat Zim down in our living room on a really beat up looking green chair. He looked around with disgust and then looked back at me. I sent him a look that basically said that if he said anything I would have to hurt him.

"So Zim." I asked as I looked around for my sister. I spotted a note and picked it up. It basically said she went to a friend's house and wouldn't be back for a while. "How in the frill did you get here?"

"I don't know what you mean." He stated checking himself over.

"Bullshit." I hissed. "You know damned well what I mean. You're in my world, my universe or dimension or what ever. Alien ships never fall here and we are not as stupid as we look. Well….. Some of us. You don't belong here and I can prove it." I said.

He looked at me with a raised eye. "Eh? How can I not belong here? It looks a little different yes, but this is Earth."

I walked over to my TV. I looked around until I found a cassette tape and held it up to him. "Want proof you don't belong here?" I asked popping it in to the VCR. "Here's proof."

The tape started to play and Zim's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "It can't be true…" he muttered.

I shook my head. "I should have never told you but if you wanted to get back I had to." I stopped the tape and turned his head to look at me. "Now, how did you get here?" I asked.

He looked at me with shadowed eyes. "Why? I shouldn't go back if my whole mission is a complete fake. I'm helping a more here than there." He looked down. "There is no point in going back."

"Oh come on…" I muttered under my breath. "Anymore bashing and your ego won't make it. How did you get here?"

Suddenly he let everything spill. It started from the beginning to when he blew up the satellites to when he was sucked up into a vortex and then ended when he passed out. To my surprise he started to tell me about his whole mission and how he just wanted to be accepted. My one question turned out to be a whole psychiatric session in the end with Zim sniffling and holding a tissue and me looking shocked holding the box of tissues.

"Wow…" I said and blinked. I gave a small crooked grin, "Feel better?"

He nodded and scowled at me while wiping his eyes. "If you tell anyone about this… this…"

"Total mental brake down?" I supplied with a cheeky grin.

His reply was to just glare at me. I sighed. "Sorry, I speak before I think a lot. It gets me into a helluva lot of trouble."

"Go figure." Zim muttered. He looked toward me and gave me a look. "So, if I'm not on my Earth and I'm on yours, what's the difference?"

I plopped down on the couch with a sigh right across from him. I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "My Earth people are more observant about many things. You'd be caught, taken in, poked, prodded, and then dissected before I could say bloody hell. Here we are far behind the technologies that your Earth had. We think we've seen aliens and we believe they are out there but there is no concrete proof."

"Uh huh….." he said and looked at me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, it's true. No one is gonna believe that you are human here. People watch others carefully to see when they can take over or weasel their way into a higher position. They look for differences and play on them"

Zim waved me off. "I don't need your human opinion. People will not know I'm an alien because I have the perfect disguise."

I took one look at him and started to laugh. "And I'm the president." I said. "That thing wouldn't confuse a monkey."

Zim jumped up. "How dare you laugh at Zim! You shall feel my wrath!" With that he launched himself at me arm out stretched.

I grabbed both his wrists and pinned him to the couch with his hands above his head and me sitting on his legs. We were face to face. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Moody much?" I asked. "They have medication for that you know."

Zim just glared at me and squirmed. "Let me up."

I shook my head looking down at him. "Not until you calm down and listen to something close to reason."

* * *

Zim's Point of View 

I stopped squirming and looked at the human above me. I couldn't believe I had been caught so easily. Now I was pinned to a filthy couch with my arms above my head and a human male sitting on my legs and his face really close to mine. How he did that is beyond me.

"Now," Shay said, "are you calmed down?"

I nodded slowly. Shay released my hands slowly and sat up. "There, now we can have a calm discussion. But first, we need to hide your ship so we can get you home without much trouble. If we hurry we can get your ship running before the rip seals itself."

I blinked and looked at Shay. "What about the rain?"

"Shit... I forgot about the rain." he muttered. He moved off of my legs and sat at my feet. "I don't know what to do now. The police are probably on their way, and the fire department. What the hell do we do now?"

I sat up and pulled my legs toward me. _I wonder what will happen..._ I though and sighed as I pulled my legs to my chest and watched as Shay got up and paced the room.

He paced the length of the room with his head down and a hand at his chin. Hair fell in his face and he muttered the whole time.

* * *

Third person

"This should be easy to figure out." Shay said and continued to pace while pushing hair out of his face. It fell again and he glared at it. Walking over to a table he pulled a hair band off of it and started to pull his hair back. Suddenly it hit him as he looked outside. He finished putting his hair up and grabbed Zim's arm.

"What are you doing?" Zim yelped and tried pulling away.

Shay headed for the door. "I have a theory about you and water."

Zim pulled away finally and got out of Shay's grip. "I am not going out there stink beast. You cannot get me out there." He stood glaring at the human teen.

Shay smirked, "How much do you want to bet Zim?" Shay opened the door and turned back to Zim. "Do you want to go peacefully or do I get to throw you out?"

Zim started to back away from the door looking like a deer caught in head lights. Shay grinned evilly. "Have it your way then." He said and lept for Zim.

Zim yelped and tried to run away only to be caught around the waist by the human. He struggled as he was pulled out of the room, out the door and onto a porch on the front of the house. Zim stopped struggling and tensed up waiting for the burn of the rain.


End file.
